


I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets (PODFIC)

by slauthor



Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Found!





	1. first day of third year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Write Trials, Not Trebuchets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824) by [murundelnys666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murundelnys666/pseuds/murundelnys666). 



[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/UHaYpVmdBAgUKXiX8)

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51378910)


	2. a fatefull meeting

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/73L8ZW3NZs1ALmLL9)

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51379108#workskin)


	3. class

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/SyzF1SSXR2svXGoT7)

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51379198#workskin)


	4. meeting from down under

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-jean-lindsay-871419804/iwtnt-chapter-4?ref=clipboard&p=i&c=1)

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51496828)


	5. the gay one

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-jean-lindsay-871419804/iwtnt-chapter-5?ref=clipboard&p=i&c=1)

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51557536#workskin)


	6. the straight one

[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-jean-lindsay-871419804/iwtnt-chapter-6?ref=clipboard&p=i&c=1)

[Original text ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51558103#workskin)


	7. an eventful lunch

[Original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551824/chapters/51559174)

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/ZYaSWVHg6SjVu19q6)


End file.
